


bee2

by scoliosis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Traditional Art, crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoliosis/pseuds/scoliosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>jabberwockstuck!Sollux and Mituna hanging out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	bee2

**Author's Note:**

> jabberwockstuck!Sollux and Mituna hanging out.


End file.
